


Coffee First?

by JJHomes043



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dare, M/M, Truth or Dare, byebye matt, kinky beans on the street, sneaky lil date, starbucks bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Dan's dared to say something kinky to a stranger so he chooses Phil who maybe enjoys it a little too much.





	Coffee First?

**Author's Note:**

> weewoo here we go.

“OK! Dan's turn!” Matt shouted, only just returning from the wall he had to do a handstand on. 

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“Truth or dare?” Someone asked. 

You might be wondering how Dan got himself involved in this situation. Well his friend, Matt, asked him round. Only he didn't know that Matt asked his friends who then asked their friends, meaning he stood out like a sore thumb. He only knew Matt. No one else. 

“Dare,” Dan replied, hopefully he can fake an injury and can go home. 

“Mmm,” A girl with black hair pretended to think, “You need to find a random person and say something really, really kinky to them.”

Everyone fell silent and the girl flashed a devilish smirk. 

“Sure,” Dan replied, casually shrugging his shoulders. 

Some people's eyes widened and others just smirked, waiting for Dan to stand up. Dan stood up and made his way from their spot under a tree. He neared the main road, people following after him.

Dan looked around and saw his subject. A man with pitch black hair, that Dan knew couldn't be natural, and pale skin. The man was staring down at his phone, looking up every so often to make sure he wasn't going to fall.

Dan told everyone to move out of sight and prepared himself. He'll probably never see this man again. It'll be fine. Everyone moved out of the man's view.

As the man was almost directly in front of Dan, Dan cleared his throat. The man looked up curiously. He made eye contact with Dan and Dan's heart leaped into his throat.

He had amazing eyes. 

Stop. Dan told himself. You have a dare to do. Dan prepared himself for the cringe and opened his mouth. 

“Choke me, daddy,” Dan said confidently. 

The man stopped in his tracks and shot his head at Dan. His eyes were wide and he looked confused. Dan smirked and winked at him for good measures. 

“A-are you talking to me?” The man asked, obviously nervous and feeling awkward. 

“Who else would I be talking to?” Dan asked sarcastically. 

The man looked around and shrugged.

“Exactly,” Dan said as if it was a fact. 

The man nervously chuckled and started kicking some pebbles around the pavement. 

“I'm Dan,” Dan attempted at starting a conversation. 

“Phil,” Phil stated, shaking Dan's hand.

Dan then had an idea. A dare is a dare. Why not play on it. 

“If only I could have that hand wrapped around my throat,” Dan suggested, letting go of Phil's hand. 

Phil attempted to splutter out an answer, but all Dan got was a, “What?”

“I'm sure you heard me,” Dan chuckled, suddenly getting an idea. He pushed himself up against Phil and whispered, “And hopefully all you'll hear tonight are my moans,” He suggested, seductively running his teeth over Phil's ear lobe. 

Phil's hands instinctively gripped Dan's waist and his breath quickened. How had this escalated so quickly? He asked himself. 

Phil decided to go along with it. What's the worst that's going to happen?

“Mmm,” He hummed against Dan's neck, “Hopefully,” He breathed. 

Dan's breath caught in his throat and he forgot all about the dare. 

“This was a dare but now I just want you to fuck me,” Dan whimpered, becoming needy and desperate. 

Phil chuckled, “Maybe next time, honey. How about we go get coffee first?”

“Starbucks?” Dan asked hopefully. 

“Anything you want,” Phil said. 

Dan pulled away from Phil's neck smiling and winked, “Who knew a dare could lead to this?”

“This'll be a story to tell our kids,” Phil said, cheekily winking. 

“Mm,” Dan agreed jokingly, “So, about that Starbucks?” Dan hinted. 

Phil chuckled and took Dan's hand, leading him down the pavement. 

Dan turned his head over his shoulder and winked at Matt, who was staring at Dan with a shocked expression on his face. Well, if there was anything Dan learnt from that it was to take chances. And Starbucks offers from cute guys.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave criticism and comments and kudos cause i appreciate it :) also do yall want a part 2? maybe a lil smut ;)


End file.
